


Wonderful Person:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e07 Kau Ka 'onohi Ali'i I Luna (The Royal Eyes Rest Above), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Guilt, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny reassures Steve that he is a wonderful person after what happened at the bank. What else happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Wonderful Person:

*Summary: Danny reassures Steve that he is a wonderful person after what happened at the bank. What else happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams heard about what happened at the bank from his friend, & love one, Adam Noshimuri, The Blond could kick himself for taking a vacation at that particular moment. He knew that his partner, & best friend was kicking himself for what happened. Even, When it was not his fault.

 

“Hey, Babe”, The Blond said, as he sat down next to his friend, “You doing okay ?”, he asked with concern in his voice. Steve just nodded, & after a couple of minutes of silence, He said this in response. “Sometimes, I don’t think that **_I_** deserve to wear the badge”, He said this, as he looked at Danny with sad eyes.

 

“Yes, You do deserve to wear the badge, You are making a difference, & you got the respect of the community. I think that you **_are_** a wonderful person,  & I am glad that we are friends”, Steve smiled at that, He started to feel better. “Thanks, Danno, You know just what to say to make anyone feel better”, The Five-O Commander said with a smirk, Then, He got serious, & said, “Thank you for being, Danno”, The Former Seal looked over at him, as he said this.

 

“Anytime, Babe, Anytime”, Danny said with a smile of his own, & they spent the rest of their time watching a sunset. Steve is able to relax from this week, & having a good time in the process. He was not thinking about anything else. The Friends just enjoyed being together for that time being, & they know that they will be doing this in the future.

 

The End.


End file.
